marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 4
Antagonists: * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * ** ** Igor ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * Maria Hill's step-mother * * * * * * * * * Category:Cynthia von Doom (Earth-616)/Mentions Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** * Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Maria Hill is talking with her mother on the phone while painting her nails when a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent interrupts her over comms to inform her about Victor von Doom's presence at the Helicarrier. Maria Hill approaches Victor, who is sitting at a table surrounded by agents pointing their guns at him. One of her subordinates tells her that he's been contained in a zero-point energy field, having simply appeared suddenly and requested to speak to Hill. She orders the agents to stand down and sits down in front of Doom. Victor tries to convince Hill to stop worrying about him, but she remains adamant that he needs to be arrested, considering no good he has done could compensate the evil. Victor finally requests Hill to take The Thing off the case and leave Dr. Perera alone. When Doom asks Hill about The Thing's current whereabouts, and she pretends she doesn't know, one of the agents lets slip that he's in Latveria, prompting Doom to fly away armored up. Hill proceeds to inform the agent she's fired. As Iron Man, Doom lands on the war-torn Latveria, reminiscing his country's better days as he roams the streets. He's soon confronted by a group of armed children, but he simply uses magnetism to take their guns from them, ordering them to go to school afterwards. Doom's attention is subsequently caught by an explosion nearby. He walks up to a group of armed masked men transporting boxes. As their gunfire simply ricochets off his suit, one of the men suddenly falls into the ground in pain. Iron Man explains he has conjured a spell that forces him to relieve a very painful and realistic nightmare on a loop, and doesn't intend to spare him unless he's directed towards General Karadick. Iron Man proceeds to approach a military base. When he informs the men on the scene he wishes to have a word with Karadick, Doom is attacked by roughly a dozen of Doombots. He observes the military has found and overrode his Doombots, and comments he finds it quite insulting his creations are being used against him. The Doombots immediatelly fall on the ground, and Iron Man repeats his request once again. General Karadick berates Iron Man's presence, initially mistaking him for Tony Stark. However, he recognizes his former ruler as soon as Doom reminds him he had left him in charge of Latveria to help it prosper and questions what has he done with it. Karadick attempts to argue that the country is in a transitional state, and when Doom reprimands him for the presence of army members stealing supplies from a civilian warehouse under his order, he attempts to argue those goods had been stolen before complaining about Doom's presence, claiming it's not fair he came back after leaving nothing in his place. Doom rebutts the protest, reminding he had left him, the top military mind in the country, in charge, who had agreed to a free state. Victor emphasizes his intention was to return the land to its people, and informs Karadick about a professor named Angela Kror who would be an excellent chancellor to help restructure the government, so the General could then relinquish control of the streets to the people. Doom comments he has been able to vet her as a perfect candidate as soon as he arrived, something Karadick should've done the second day he was put in power. Karadick bring ups again the fact that Doom had left, only to be replied with the firm order to fix Latveria. As soon as explosion is heard coming from Castle Doom, Iron Man diverts his attention to his former home, from where red mist briefly comes out. He orders Karadick to find Kror, and flies towards the castle. Upon landing on the ruins of his former home, Doom finds the Fantasti-Car wrecked. He delves deeper into the building, finding a path left by the rocks that compose The Thing's body. Once he approaches The Thing, Doom insists him he doesn't need to talk. Ben tries to warn him about the intruder, but Iron Man tells him he knows as soon as he walked in. Victor turns his head and greets his mother, whose face is reflected in Iron Man's faceplate. | Solicit = • It seems like old times as Victor Von Doom finds himself confronted by Benjamin J. Grimm. But with so much history between them, can Victor ever possibly convince him that times have changed? • That Victor Von Doom is now REALLY Iron Man? | Notes = * In the first page of this issue, Maria Hill is talking with her mother on the phone; however, as established in , Hill's mother died giving birth to her. It could be one of her step-mothers mentioned in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}